Forbidden Love
by RobPatObsessed
Summary: After getting out of jail, Edward faces lots of downs in his life, and one of them is the love of his life(Bella) is his brother's fiancee. How is he gonna face these problems? Is he gonna give up his love? It is an adaptation of a turkish series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, it's all Stephenie Meyer. **

**Updated**

Chapter 1

6:30 am

Just like every morning, Edward Senior is in his bakery, sitting in his desk, watching his men working. He keeps looking at the clock every minute. James, his son enters the shop to take the rest of the trays to deliver them.

"160 pieces, 8 trays." Ed said in his cold manner.

Elizabeth enters from the back door of the bakery that leads to their house, carrying a cup of coffee for her husband.

"James, don't be late." Elizabeth said.

James glances at the watch and then looks to his mother, "Okay, mom."

Elizabeth turns to her husband to give him his coffee.

"Thank you." Ed said without looking at her.

"Enjoy…. We'll leave around 9:30….You'll come with us, right? Please come!" She pleaded him while he never took his eyes from the paper he was writing in. She felt like there was nothing she can do, so after one last glance, she left the bakery.

After James loaded all the trays in the minivan, he gets in his car and leaves to deliver them.

…..

Bella is working as a waitress in a restaurant. She walks to the customers to serve them, "Two breakfast plates." She said as she puts the plates on their table.

"Are the teas coming?" One of the customers says.

"Right away, ma'am. Enjoy your meal!" She walks to the bar to get the drinks, and while she was waiting, she glances at the watch to see it 9:35.

…

Elizabeth is going down the stairs carrying a tray of bakeries. She enters the bakery to give it to one of the boys who is working there. "Put this in the oven at exactly 10:30. Bake it for 45 minutes, no more. It shouldn't be dry. "

"Okay ma'am, don't worry."

…

James is back from the delivery, he enters his room to get changed. He wears a blue shirt and underneath it a black under-shirt. He looks to himself in the mirror, _I'm ready_, he thinks to himself.

His mother comes and stands by the door, "Let's go."

"Okay." He grabs his cell phone which was next to a picture in a frame for him and Bella from the nightstand and leaves.

His mother looks at the room which has two beds and smiles. She hears James calling her. "I'm coming." She said and closes the door and leaves.

…

"Belt keychain with four keys, ID card, you should change that photo." The police officer said while handing Edward his stuff.

Edward takes his ID and says, "I'll see to it."

The police officer gives Edward the rest of his stuff, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

…..

They were all silent the whole trip to the prison. When they got there, James and Elizabeth are standing in front of the gates waiting for Edward to come out, while Ed was waiting in the car.

"They said 10:30." Elizabeth said nervously.

"They said "around 10:30"." James said while looking at his watch.

…

Edward is accompanied by Jenks, the police officer, to the outside. "Congratulations, keep it together… don't get yourself into trouble, okay?" Jenks said.

"Alright."

They walk to another police officer who is sitting by the gates. "He is being released." Jenks said to the police officer. The police officer reads the papers and asks Edward "Your name?"

"Edward Masen."

"Your father's name?"

"Edward Senior."

"Your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth."

The police officer signs the papers, "Okay. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Edward looks to Jenks "It's time to say goodbye, Jenks. Give me your blessings." Jenks was an important man to Edward; he helped him a lot and was like his father.

"May God keep you safe." Jenks says while handshaking Edward.

"Thank you."

Edward takes a deep breath and walks out of the gate. Elizabeth asks "Is that him?"

"Yes." James answers her. They cross the street quickly and Ed never gets out of the car. James hugs Edward and pats his back "My brother…."

Edward smiles "Stop it."

"Mom." He looks to his mother and hugs her.

"Thank God!...It's over." Elizabeth says while crying.

"It's over." Edward looks to his brother and smiles, and then he looks at the car "I see Edward Senior is here as well."

"Yes he is." Elizabeth said.

James kneels to get Edward's bag from the ground "Come on."

Ed wipes his tears, takes a deep breath and gets out of the car, he looks to Edward.

**Flashback**

_Edward's eyes are red and his face is full of bruises. Edward hits his father in his face and Ed falls down. "Edward, no! Don't!...No." Elizabeth shouts._

**End of flashback**

"Hello, dad."

"Congratulations." Ed says and shakes Edward's hand.

"It's over now." Edward can't believe his father's attitude. He just got out of jail and all he does is a handshake.

"Get in." James says and gets in the car.

"Come sit next to me." Elizabeth tells Edward.

"I see you've changed the car; I hope you didn't change the house too." Edward says as he gets in.

"The landlord took us to court. He wants to evict us…The lawsuit has been going on for years. He wants to tear the building down and turn it into a condo. Our lawyer is working on it. We invested so much money in the bakery. Hopefully he won't be able to evict us." Elizabeth explains their situation to her son.

James cuts her "But for now, everything is in place."

"Are you sure?" Edward says as he looks to his brother in the rear mirror. James looks to him and doesn't answer.

…..

Renee is standing outside her barber shop sweeping the floor, she sees Edward in his family's car going home. She takes the bucket and the broom to the inside "Take this." She hands them to the girl working there. "Dry the floors already."

"Okay, I will."

Renee goes and picks her cell phone to call Bella and tell her, she thinks for a moment whether to call her or not.

One of the girls working brings her a cup of coffee "Thank you, dear." She decides not to call her and put the cell phone down.

…

They arrive at their house and the car stops. "Well…I'll take your bag." James says as he unbuckles the seat belt and gets out. Ed gets out and walks to his shop and Elizabeth follows him "Ed, don't go straight to the shop. Let's go upstairs first." Ed gives her his back and walks while saying "I'll come later. You should go."

"Edward? Come on, son."

Edward sits for a while in the car and then looks to the door of their house.

**Flashback**

_Police officers are standing in front of the house, and one of them is cuffing Edward. Ed looks at all the people that are watching them "What are you looking at? Get out of here! Go home!" He shouts._

_Jasper and Bella come running to Edward "Edward." Jasper calls._

"_Bella! Don't go!" Renee warns Bella, but she ignores her and runs to him._

"_Edward!" Edward doesn't look and gets in the police car._

_James tries to go to his brother, but his mother prevents him and holds him._

_Bella keeps looking at Edward, but he never looked at her._

**End of flashback**

Edward gets out of the car and meets the boys who are working in the bakery "Welcome home!" One of them says.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Congratulations." They shakehands.

"Thank you."

"Let's go upstairs first." James tells his brother.

…

The boys enter the shop "Congratulations, boss." Ed looks at them "Go on. Get back to work." He leaves the shop and gets out, he sees the boy who picks up the garbage down the alley and goes to him.

"I'm taking the boxes, sir."

"Come here!" he shouts. The boy looks scared. But then Ed takes out a couple of bucks from his pocket and gives it to the boy "Take this."

"Thank you, sir. God bless you." The boy takes the garbage and leave.

…..

Elizabeth opens her sons' bedroom door "We didn't touch any of your stuff. I didn't let anyone sleep on your bed. Your uncle and his family came to visit, but they stayed in a hotel…Look at the daisies." She says while pointing to the vase.

Edward touches her cheek and smiles. He then looks at the stickers and posters on his brother's bed and turns to him "You love to show off…Why is this college stuff all over the house? We get it; you go to the University of Washington."

"He's right. We should put some of this stuff away. Leave some space on the desk for Edward." Elizabeth tells James.

"Okay." He says as he goes to pick up some of his stuff but Edward stops him.

"Come here." He gives James a half hug "You're the pride and joy of the Masens family. I bragged about your accomplishments in prison." He laughs

"I'll go set the table." Elizabeth says.

"Don't go overboard, mom. You know I can't eat much."

"I baked pastries for you. It's warm, just the way you like it."

"You're my love." He says to her as he picks one of James' books. "How to Buy and Manage Income Property." He reads the title and opens the book "Wow…Wow!..So cool."

"Ummmm…That closet is still yours…but we need to go shopping. You won't fit in your old shirts." He touches Edward's arm.

"Well. I didn't bum around in prison." He closes the book and put it on the nightstand, then he picks up the photo of Bella and James "Bella.."

James cut him "I was going to call her. She told me to." He gets out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Never mind, I'm back for good, anyway."

Edward takes a look at his room and notices an old photo of him, Bella and James; in Bella's and James' graduation where Edward is standing behind both of them and putting two fingers behind both of their heads. "I can't believe it… where did you get this?"

"That man is our school's photographer now. I begged him."

**Flashback**

_The three of them are posing for the photo for the photographer to shoot it "He did it again." The photographer whines. Bella and James turns around "Edward! What are you doing?" Bella shouts at him while Edward laughs. "That's enough, Edward." James tells him._

_Edward is still laughing "I'm sorry .Go ahead." James puts his arm around Bella's shoulder to take the photo. "He's being such a baby." Bella complains._

_After they pose for another photo, Edward again do something stupid behinds them. "Shame on you." James tells him. He keeps laughing and Bella pushes him away "Get out of here! It's our mistake to think you're a grown-up!" she turns to the photographer "Just take the two of us."_

"_Alright. I'm sorry… I'm sorry. Go ahead." Edward steps behind them and gives his brother a kiss "Wait a second. You can't do it without me…Let's do it together."_

"_You're so annoying! Get out of here. Are you an idiot or what?" Bella shouts._

"_No, you're an idiot!" Edward lowers his head to her while talking._

"_Drop it, Edward." James says then goes to the photographer "Alright, we'll do it later."_

"_You're a bunch of losers…You losers are having a photo taken with an empty piece of paper!" Edward teases Bella and takes her certificate and throws it away._

"_You're jealous, right?" Bella pushes Edward in his chest._

"_Keep thinking that." Edward licks his hand and messes her hair. "She even had her hair done."_

"_Let go of me!" She screams and pushes him. James comes to separate them. "They'll never accept you to the military academy! Never!" Bella keeps pushing him away while James try to fix her hair._

"_That's what you think." Edward is still laughing_

"_You'll never pass the exams."_

"_I'll come salute you first when I pass them."_

"_Let's see you graduate from high school first." _

_Edward notices the photographer watching them and smiling "What are you smirking at?"_

"_Edward..." James warns him._

_Edward approaches the photographer "What are you smirking at?" Edward drops the camera from the man's hand and hits him._

"_What are you doing? Are you crazy?" the photographer shouts._

"_What are you smirking at?" Edward keeps hitting the photographer and James runs to stop him._

_Ed sees what Edward is doing and goes to him "EDWARD!" he shouts. Edward looks up and back away immediately._

"_You will pay for this camera! You will pay!" the photographer says while he tries to get up._

…_.._

_Edward and James are working in a parking lot as car washers._

"_I don't even have a second to waste. The college exam is only one week away. I have to study non-stop. But I'm being punished because of you!...'Why can't you control your brother? Why don't you stop him?'…Even your stupidity is my responsibility."_

"_Stop complaining. Let's get this done quickly."_

"_By the time this is done, I'll have to go straight to the exam!" James shouts and throws the cloth on the car."_

"_Take a shower first. You stink." Edward teases him._

"_You're still joking around like a monkey!" James throws the cloth at Edward. "Get out of here! You're always getting in my way!"_

"_Okay, brother. Drop it already. I told you I'm sorry."_

"_Do you have to be such a pain in my ass?"_

"_You're breaking my heart."_

"_Get out of my face!" James pushes him._

"_Don't break my heart."_

"_Go away, Edward. Give me the cloth."_

"_You're offending me." Still teasing him_

"_Give me the cloth!"_

"_Okay. Don't make it such a big deal. I told you I'm sorry. I told you I won't do it again." Edward picks the cloth from the ground._

"_Give it to me."_

"_Come on. Let's finish this line and get our money…I promise, you won't have to come after tomorrow…though I'd be happy if you did." James scowls and Edward giggles "Okay, Okay. You go to your exam…I'll apologize to Bella as well."_

"_You should."_

"_Once I get my money, I'll buy her a nice gift."_

"_Yeah, right. With what money? Listen to me…the money we'll make here will go straight to the photographer."_

"_You'd help me, my dear brother. You have your stash…my dear brother." Edward pleads with his eyes and smirks._

"_You idiot." They both laugh._

**End of flashback**

"You know, he never forgot about you." James talking about the photographer.

"I'm not easily forgotten."

"You're not."

"Lunch is ready." Elizabeth calls from downstairs.

"We're coming." Edward answers. They walk down the stairs to the dining room "Wow, Mrs. Elizabeth. What is all this? You took my breath away."

"Take a seat."

"Mom" James says and kisses her "Enough with the shaky voice okay?"

"He's right….The bad days are over now."

…

"Two tuna salads, one tortellini with pesto… one California, one hamburger… one coke, one bottle of water. Right away." Bella repeated the order.

"Excuse me." One customer called from another table.

"I'll be right with you." She turns to her co-worker Mike "Mike, can you take care of table 12?" she walks to the bar "Ben, table number 4's order is urgent. It's their lunch break."

"Okay. These are for table number 8."

"Alright." She takes the tray and walks away. She sees her mother coming in.

"Good afternoon." Renee greets her.

"I have a lot of work to do mom!"

"I'll just sit here."

Bella goes and serve the customer and goes back to her mom.

"Sit with me for a minute."

"Can't you see how busy we are?"

Renee takes out a newspaper from her bag "I just came to show you this ad. I won't stay long. Listen…'we are looking for fresh faces for a new TV show with a cast full of stars.'….What do you think?"

"Great! I'll take off my apron and go there right away." She answers sarcastically.

"This one seems legitimate."

"You said the same thing last time, but we've seen nothing but charades."

"I can come with you this time. The shop is not too busy anyway."

"But I am busy!"

"We can go together this afternoon. Let's go, please…when will you get off work today?"

"I can't go. I'm meeting James at the golf club."

"Is he going to make you pick up golf balls as well?"

"If you're not going to order anything, let me get back to work."

"That punk has been released."

"Where did you see him?"

"On their way home."

"Good. I'll give him a call."

"Don't indulge them, Bella."

"Why shouldn't I? He's my boyfriend's little brother. I haven't seen him for years. Why shouldn't I indulge him? "

"They're taking you down with them, you idiot! You're stuck with them. You talk about nothing but them. Life is not all about James, look around you!"

"I do, and that's why I worry even more…Go on, mom. I have work to do."

Renee gets up and they walk together to the door "What will happen if you marry James? You'll stop being a waitress and start working at the bakery. And now with that punk back out on the street, you and their mother can babysit those two lunatics. No, three lunatics. Your boyfriend isn't normal either."

Bella kisses her mother on her cheek "I'll come home late. Don't worry about me. Go on."

A woman comes up from down stairs "Excuse me. You're out of toilet paper."

"Okay. I'll let them know right away."

The woman leaves and drops her earrings, Bella looks at it.

**Flashback**

_Edward, Bella and James go shopping in an expensive shop, Edward sees an outfit on the mannequin "Bella…this one is beautiful. It would look great on you."_

_Bella looks at the price "Yeah, right. 1000$."_

"_What?" Edward is shocked._

"_I feel like crying." James says sarcastically._

_Edward looks again at the outfit then at Bella "But it would look great on you."_

"_Buy it for me, then."_

"_Yeah, right." James tells her._

"_Let's go. There's nothing for me here." Bella walks to James._

"_Even with this outfit, you'd be the most beautiful girl at the prom."_

"_Thank you James, you're the only one who ever compliment me." _

_They all walk towards the door when the girl working there stops them "Ma'am…ma'am" she calls after them and they stop to look at her "You didn't pay for the bracelet."_

"_What bracelet?" James asks_

"_I'm such a fool…I was trying it on, and I forgot about it. I'm so sorry." She gives the girl the bracelet back._

"_It happens. Let's go." James says._

"_She didn't believe me. I made a fool of myself."_

"_Don't worry about it. Come on… we could see a movie if we had the time." James says while walking away._

_Edward quickly puts the bracelet in her pocket, she looks at him and giggles silently "shhh…come on."_

**End of flashback**

Bella picks up the earring from the ground and puts it in her pocket.

…

**A/N**

**Ok guys this is chapter 1, it really needs a lot of time for me to write so I will try to update chapter 2 as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think so far. Thanksss**


End file.
